thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 107 (T:NB)
"Year One", also known as "Chapter 107", is the first chapter of the thirteenth volume of AManInGreen's ''Transmutation: New Blood'', and the one-hundred and seventh chapter of the series overall. Synopsis In the first year, the survivors in Homestead must work with the remaining Fruborn survivors, but others complicate the peace between both communities. Meanwhile, Zephan and his team of soldiers make their way towards Area 51. Plot TBA Deaths SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ' * Gavin's mother ''(Confirmed Fate) * Gavin's father (Confirmed Fate) * Callum * Barbara's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Karen * Loretta (Off-Screen) * Deshaun * Kenji Munn * Amelia * Cheyenne * Darryl * Gustav * Noriko's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Noriko's father (Confirmed Fate) * Noriko's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Hannah (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Mrs. Martin (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Jon (Confirmed Fate) * Yesenia (Confirmed Fate) * Byron Scheid (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Zac (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Declan (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Dexter (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Jody (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Benedict (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified) * Dennis's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Dennis's sister (Confirmed Fate) * Dennis * Priti's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Priti's brother (Confirmed Fate) * Bridie's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Kaylee's mother (Confirmed Fate) * Ms. Siena * Sofia García (Confirmed Fate) * Camila García (Confirmed Fate) * Marcus (Alive and Zombified) * Heather * Parker * Soledad * Giuseppe (Alive and Zombified) * Dakota (Off-Screen) * 1 horse * 6 unnamed Fruborn residents/soldiers * 20 unnamed military convoy soldiers * Several unnamed Fort Trumbull soldiers (Confirmed Fate, Alive; Zombified, Off-Screen) Trivia * First appearance of Area 51. * First appearance of Mercedes García. (Physically) * First appearance of Minerva Aritza. * First appearance of Gavin Thompson. * First appearance of Norris Strawhorn. * First appearance of Ron Strawhorn. * First appearance of Kenji Munn. (Physically) * First appearance of Thomas. * First appearance of Curley O'Sullivan. * First appearance of Bridie O'Sullivan. * First appearance of Laura García. * First appearance of Salvador Pena. * First appearance of Billy. * First appearance of Curtis. * First appearance of Nicholas Milbourn. * First (and last) appearance of Ms. Siena. * First (and last) appearance of Marcus. * First (and last) appearance of Sofia García. (Photograph) * First (and last) appearance of Camila García. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Joseph. (Unknown) ** As of Joe's exit (as well as Hannah and Mrs. Martin's confirmed deaths), Brendan and Robert are the only characters introduced in "Chapter 1" confirmed alive. * Last appearance of Hannah. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Mrs. Martin. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Dennis. * Last appearance of Giuseppe. ** As of Giuseppe's death, there are no confirmed survivors of the Nightmare Hideaway. * Last appearance of Soledad. * Last appearance of Deshaun. * Last appearance of Gustav. * Last appearance of Loretta. * Last appearance of Heather. * Last appearance of Parker. * Last appearance of Byron Scheid. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Zac. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Declan. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Dexter. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Jody. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Benedict. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Patrick. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Josue. (Voice Only) * Last appearance of Kaitlyn. (Voice Only) * Last appearance of Bunty. (Voice Only) * Last appearance of Amanda García. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Kasey. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Kevin Curtiss. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Tia. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Sarah. (Corpse) * This chapter marks the return of Dennis, Byron Scheid, and the other soldiers that were last seen in Chapter 5. ** However, Dennis is the only remaining of the convoy, as the rest were killed sometime after their departure. ** Dennis, Byron, and the other soldiers were absent for 102 consecutive chapters before their return. * This chapter marks the end of Brendan and Ashaki's relationship. * This chapter marks the first time Robert and Jacob kill a living person. * This chapter is the longest in the series, coming to a total of over 70,000 words. * This chapter has the highest death count, with over fifty deaths in total (excluding confirmed fates of family members). Category:Transmutation: New Blood Category:Transmutation: New Blood Chapters